For a long time there has been a need for a pressure generating system for use in product dispensing containers that is isolated from, and is not dispensed with, the product. This need has been partially due to environmental considerations but also for safety precautions, avoidance of product contamination or dilution as well as skin toxicity and/or irritation.
Furthermore, prior aerosol type dispensers generally were operable only in an upright condition, otherwise premature exhaustion of the dispensing medium would result with a substantial loss of usuable product which would remain indispensable in the container due to loss of dispensing pressure.
Prior dispensers also had other deficiencies such as temperature sensitivity, non-uniform dispensing pressure, limited shelf-life, unreliability, difficulty of manufacture and relatively high cost of manufacture.
Furthermore, there has been a need for a production method to insure that the radio-activity of such pressurized containers so manufactured is within a predetermined level, and is within a range not exceeding 0.1 milliroentgen per hour. This is necessary, because such dispensers may remain close to consumers in their households for considerable lengths of time. Also, there has been a need for a procedure for reducing the radio-activity of material down to a predetermined level within a range not exceeding 0.1 milliroentgen per hour.
The present invention provides a dispensing mechanism which overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies of the prior art devices and provides additional novel features and advantages, and a wider range of uses, than were possible with devices used heretofore.